


Pain in my heart for your dying wish

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alive Reginald Hargreeves, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Car Accidents, Character Death, Gen, Grace Hargreeves-centric, Hurt No Comfort, and hes also a good parent in this, i know im shocked too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: Grace did not think, even for a second, that she would have to pick between her sons.
Relationships: Grace Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Pain in my heart for your dying wish

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.2  
> In The Hands Of The Enemy  
>  **"Pick Who Dies"** | Collars | Kidnapped

"your sons are going to die" the people around her shouted, voices mixing into one another and Grace could do nothing but to kneel onto the ground, her eyes not leaving their car, their family car that is hanging on the cliff with her two sons trapped inside of it. 

"you need to pick" her husband whispered from beside her and Grace turned towards him, her hands making contact with her husband's cheek as she gasped in disbelief. "i don't want to do this but you need to pick" her husband cried out, hands reaching out to hug her.

" _how dare you_ " Grace whispered, voice shaking uncontrollably. "how dare you make me pick" and she sobbed while the voices around her mixed together, making her head pound "how dare you make me pick between our sons. those are our sons Reggie"

"the car is going to slip!" the people around her screamed and Grace shook her head once, twice as she stared at their car, and her boys trapped inside it. she can't, can't pick between her two boys, her twins who are so full of life. she can never pick between Klaus who is like a firework, who brightened up everything around him and Ben who is reserved, and smart and loved so fiercely that it hurts sometimes

Klaus and Ben. her two sons were trapped inside their totaled car while her other children were huddled next to a tree, bloodied but alive. her sons, she is being asked who would she pick and who would she kill. 

" _i can't_ " she whispered to her husband, eyes closing for a second and she glanced helplessly to her other children, all of them looking at her with heartbroken gazes. "i can't Reggie, i can't"

"i can not do this" Grace wondered if this is her punishment for running away with the love of her life and wanting to have a family if her own. wondered if this is the price she needed to pay for her stolen happiness. wondered if she is being punished for trying to find her own family who would not throw her off the side to rot

"we can't hold of much longer" the people holding their car screamed and she sobbed louder as she saw her sons heads looking at her, resignation clear on their face. "you need to pick!" 

she saw as Klaus looked at Ben, heartbreak clear on his face. she saw how Klaus leaned in to his brother. whispering things only they could hear and she wonders, briefly if his son is asking Ben to die with him or if he is apologizing for things that he have done

Grace wanted to stand up and go near her sons, wanted to apologize for what she needs to do but she could not, because she does not think she could even stand up because of the exhaustion she feels settling deep in her bones 

she just wanted to have a family trip, wanted her children to have fun in the beach. then the car slipped on the muddy road and crashed on the tree, throwing the seven of them off the car while it continued to move towards the cliff, trapping her sons inside it

"save Ben" she heard her son scream, and Grace can only watch with wide eyes as Klaus locked gaze with one of the people holding the car. she watched as Klaus trembled as his eyes darted from place to place, lips stretching once in a tired grin before looking back to his brother 

"save my brother" she heard Klaus beg, his bloody hand gripping his brother's hands. "you need to save my brother" Klaus continued, sobs falling from his lips. " _please save my brother. save Ben. please_ " Grace sobbed harder as she saw how his son laid back towards his seat, arms letting go of his brother's arm. 

"pull him out" Klaus screamed out and Grace saw how the people around their car pull her son, Ben, who was barely conscious out of their car, his arm bent wrong. she saw how Ben twitched once, twice before bolting upright, screaming as he saw Klaus still trapped inside

"get my brother!" Ben shrieked out and Grace pounded her fists on the ground as she cried out, eyes not leaving his son. "get my brother too" Ben continued on, voice cracking as he tried to crawl his way back to the car.

"fuck you Klaus! why would you do this" she heard her son ask, and she saw how Klaus only grinned at Ben, teeth bloody. "love you too Ben" Klaus had replied and Grace felt herself go weak at that. "Klaus" Ben called out, voice still shouting

"i love you Klaus" she heard Ben say and Grace gasped out as she felt her chest tighten as more tears went past her eyes. " _i love you so much_ " Klaus giggled softly, a broken sound as he sobbed out, hands resting on his chest.

"tell everybody that i love them too" Klaus whispered, his eyes looking at his brother who nodded once, twice. "because i do. i love you all" Grace heard how her son's voice broke "and i wished i have told you that alot of times"

Grace saw how the car inched towards the cliff and she screamed horrified as she saw how it slowly slipped into the cliff. grace saw how her son, her bumble bee, her sunshine smiled at her and winked before he disappeared with their car.

she heard the car hit the ground and exploded. "KLAUS!" maybe it was her who shouted it, maybe it was her husband. or any of her kids, but all she could do was to cry as she realized what had happened. her son, Klaus, who wanted to attend art school with his twin, died in a flash of flames that mocked the spark the he had when he was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i still hate reginald so dont think otherwise. and i cried twice whild writing this and its the most hilarious thing that happened to me the whole week
> 
> title is from You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison by My Chemical Romance 
> 
> yell at me on tumblr and twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
